A Fairy Tale Story
by jayjayfairytail
Summary: A prince is troubled by his parents to become the next king of their lands but in order to that, he needs to get married first and only then he can sit on the e prince is not interested to get tied to someone and take responsibilities yet. The matters about his future made him irritated so he decided to go out of the kingdom. In that moment, everything change his life.
1. Chapter 1: Fate

Once a upon a time there was a prince who's crude, violent, arrogant and very aggressive. His also brutal and bloodthirsty that he smiles when battling against his foes sending fear to their hearts. Normally people will dislike this kind of person and try to avoid him if possible but it's not. He was loved, worshiped, and dreamed by many.

Behind that nasty personality, he has a heart of gold. He cares for his people that he gives away his fortune to the poor. He protects them using his sword and shield against evil doers. He also maintain peace through out the kingdom. His also very handsome and has perfectly ripped body that will make all who looks at him drool non stop. With ash colored hair and piercing red eyes that when he gaze at them, they climax without any physical contact. Men and women alike fantasize him. Others wish to be a slave or step on or simply to be punished by him. Yes. His the prince that everyone dreamed to have.

One day, his parents, the king and queen, summons him to the castle to talk about his future. The queen demands that he need to look for 'the one' so that he can finally sit at the throne as the new king. They told him about the upcoming ball in his honor and invited the other kingdoms to send their sons and daughters for him to meet but the prince dislikes the idea.

"KATSUKI! Where are you going?! We are not yet done talking to you!" The queen shouts furiously.

"I'M GOING OUTSIDE YOU OLD HAG! THIS MARRIAGE STUFF SUCKS!" The prince walks out the hall.

She tried to follow him but the king grab her wrist. "My dear. Don't be so hard on him." Said the king.

She sighs and looks at him on the face. "But he has responsibilities as the next king! He always go outside the palace protecting our people... but sometimes... I can't stop worrying about him." _I'm worried that he may get hurt_. She thought.

He embraces her trying to ease the worried queen. "I know."

The queen hugs him back and leans her head to his chest, feeling the warmth and the constant soft beating heart of his king. "I'm very proud to our son. But now is the right time for him..."

A messenger enters the hall, kneeling down and slightly bows his head to give respect to the king and queen.

"My lord. Everything is ready for the ball. Just tell us when will be held and we will send the word to the other kingdoms."

Mean while the prince went to his room and slams the door with rage. He removes his armor throwing it everywhere exposing his oh so godly body. While he dress himself, a familiar voices coming from the corner of the room caught his attention.

"Your going out again future king?" Said the boy with lightning like symbol on his hair.

"Damn! You really are manly! inside and out!" Followed up by another boy with red spiky hair.

"Fuck you retards!" He said while continuing to dress up.

"Katsuki my man. You will get us in trouble if a word goes to the king you know."

"We are your royal guards. Our swear oath to your parents is to look after you and make sure that nothing happens to you or do something stupid."

Katsuki's eye twitch hearing the last word from them. "Stupid?!" After he finish dressing himself in a commoners clothes with a hood, he looks at them furiously.

"I should be the one who to call you stupid! You stupid! And stop worrying about shit! I can take care of myself! I don't need fucking baby sitters! What am I a kid?!" He said while looking at them, giving them a hint that his getting angry and annoyed.

The lightning haired boy raised his both hands gesturing in defeat."Ok ok! We get the message. Geez! You don't need to glare at your friends."

While the other boy laughs at the impending death in front of them. "So manly!"

Katsuki can't take it anymore so he decided to wear his hood on and walks away. Before he slams the door, he looks at them once more but without any sign of threat or anger. "Kirishima. Kaminari. You two fuckers know what to do." The two boys straighten their posture and made a serious face. "Yes sir!"

The prince often go out of the castle without telling his parents. With the help of his two friends, they cover for him until he comes back. The prince sneaks outside the castle evading the knights stationed everywhere. He took his horse, went to a secret tunnel leading outside and rides fast to the village.

Arriving at the village, he make sure that no one will notice him. Covering his face with the hood, looking around, admiring the people having a peaceful day. Thanks to him and his trusted royal guards, they maintain peace and order around the kingdom. With his knights that he personally trained, keeping the wrongdoers is an easy task.

But theirs a group calling them selves 'League Of Villainous Evil' also known as 'L.O.V.E.' that every villagers feared. A dangerous band of wrongdoers that knows only to destroy and create chaos all around the kingdom. The knights can't handle them so the prince and his two royal guards personally stops them whenever they appear. Thankfully, they manage to suppress them and keep the people safe.

Suddenly, he heard a crushing sound not too far away. He rides towards the source as fast as he can. As he approach the place, he can hear laughter and more crushing sound. When he finally arrives, he saw a wagon burning, a group of people with a symbol of 'LOVE' mark on their backs and a boy with black curly hair with green highlights, struggling to get free from the hands of his captor.

To Be Continued...

Note:

I dreamed about this story and decided to write it down. I hope you guys like this.

What do you think guys? Sorry for the wrong grammars. I'm not good in English.

Comments about the story will be greatly appreciated so I can do better next time.


	2. Chapter 2: First Time Ever

Tears can be seen flowing down to his green emerald eyes. Trembling in fear, he plead to the bigger person holding his arms. "Please stop! Let me go!" He tried to pull his arms away but his captor only tighten his grip and pulls him back against his buff body.

Ignoring the smaller boy's earnest appeal, the guy laughs and slowly unbuckle his lower clothes.

His eyes widen, terrified of what will happen next. He gather all his remaining strength trying to escape but everything is futile. "No! Stop!" _Please! Someone help me!_ These are the last words in his mind as he shuts his eyes waiting for the inevitable. Until a galloping sound nearby got their attention.

"You heard him. Let the fuck go." His voice sends shivers to their body, sweat starting to form on their foreheads as they stare at his face with glaring red eyes, ready to attack. He dismounted from the horse and grabs a handle on his side unsheathing the gleaming crested sword.

"Or you'd rather have a taste of my fucking blade." He slowly walks towards them smiling menacingly. They maybe outnumbered him by eight to one but the leader of the group knows his skill in combat and decided to withdraw. He let go of the boy and runs to the forest with his men.

Katsuki tried to pursue them but failed to catch up. "Damn those 'LOVE' bastards!" He went back to see the boy's condition. "Oi! What the fuck are you doing in these place?! Going out here alone in this time of day?! Are you really that stu- " He froze in his tracks, looking at the green haired boy on the ground, on his knees picking up something. He look at the boy's tattered clothes, his body trembling and small sobs can be heard. The mere sight of the boy's weakened state irritates him. He grinned his teeth angrily, trying to stop himself from blowing up. _This piece of shit! His already safe but still crying?! Are you for real?!_

Katsuki went to his side. His frown deepened. "Oi! What are you doing?" Katsuki cross his arms trying to relax while waiting for an answer.

The green haired boy finish picking up the things and wipe his tears away. Finally he stood up slowly balancing his weight with his right hand while holding a bag in his left. "Th-Thank you... for saving me." He turns around to face the person who saved him from the awful people. "Thank you so much..."

Looking at the boy in front of him made him feel weird and speechless. His heart skips a beat for a moment that never happened before in his whole life. His stomach went butterflies as he gaze at him. His body starts to sweat a lot all of a sudden.

At first he thought that the 'LOVE' did something to him. _Is this fear?! No! I don't fear no one! Maybe something else?! A poison?! Curse?!_ As he continue thinking about the strange phenomena that is happening to him, he realize, his staring at the boy far too long.

The boy asks with a timid voice, barely audible. "Are you ok?" Shaken by the recent accident, his teary eyes shows concern for the flustered prince.

Katsuki turns around, trying to avert his gaze to the smaller boy. "I'm fucking fine!"

Now he feels hot all over his body especially on his reddening face. He put his hand on his face feeling the heat taking over. _Definitely something wrong with me!_ "So... What are you doing here?" Katsuki asks the boy.

"I sold some flowers so I can buy medicines. I'm on my way home when those people showed up from no where..." His voice went weaker with worried expression.

Katsuki notice that his embracing the bag. "That contains the meds you bought right?"

Suddenly the boy cried once more. "I... left him alone... I told him that I'll be back soon..." He grab his shirt and wipe his tears. "I'm very thankful for saving me... but I need to go home now..."

The boy runs to the forest leaving Katsuki in awe. _What the fuck?!_

After minutes of running, he went to a closest tree and rest for a moment. Not too distant from his position, a galloping sound is coming on his way. He look at the direction of the sound and saw the boy who saved him with disappointed look.

Katsuki finally caught up with him. "What's with the running?! Is this how you give gratitude to the person who save you from being raped?! Do you even know who I am?!"

"I-" He was cut off when Katsuki hold up his hand.

"I'll give you a ride. Just tell me where to go." He looked at him intensely but not in a bad way.

The boy didn't say anything and Katsuki is getting annoyed. "Well?! I don't have all fucking day!" He roars at the smaller boy.

"Thank you." Is the only thing he can say. It's not enough but it will do for Katuski.

As they ride to the unfamiliar forest, Katsuki picks up the scent against the wind. He can't describe it but it makes him feel comfortable. He sniff at the intoxicating scent from the boys curly green hair. Every time he inhales through his nose, it makes him smile. He can't get enough of it.

The boy felt something heavy on his head. "What are you doing?"

Katsuki failed to notice that his already sinking his face to the boys hair. He immediately pulls back and clear his throat. "I feel sleepy. You have a problem with that?!" He said defensively with traitorous blush appearing on his cheeks.

A silence between them has grown awkwardly. Katsuki break the deafening silence between them by asking the boy. "The meds... Who is it for? Your father, brother, uncle, friend?"

"You can see him later. His my life... My world... My everything."

The words coming from the boy broke something inside Katsuki. He doesn't know what it is but it hurts. It hurts so bad.

"We're almost there." The boy takes over and leads the horse to the woods. Bakugou was surprise. He didn't know that this place exist on their kingdom. It's a field of flowers, as far and wide his eyes can see. As he look around the field, Katsuki saw a big tree and a small house under it.

"Don't tell me you live there?" Katsuki asked him calmly.

The boy nods. "Yes. When we arrived here, the house is deserted. We don't have a place to live or money. So the two of us stayed here. It's not much but it's home."

As they approach the house, Katsuki notice the roof has holes, the walls have cracks and the doors and windows are damaged. He thought himself lucky to live in a castle.

The boy welcomes Katsuki in their tiny house. As the door opens, he can see broken wood furniture's. Vegetation invades on every corner of the house. As he scan the room, he notice the boy on the corner with a kid.

"I-Izu-" Said the kid beside him, reaching up to the green haired boy.

"i'm here. I have the medicines for your illness. You will be all right now." He gently holds the kids hand pampering him..

"D-Don't leave me..." He opens his eyes slowly searching the room for a certain person.

"Don't you worry. I won't live your side until you get better. I promise. Kouta."

After giving him the medicines, he went back to sleep. Kouta's hands remains in the boy's arm holding tightly, not letting him go.

"Is that your little brother? I thought..." _I thought his taken already... Somehow it felt good. Like some fucking weights removed from my body._

The boy gently caress Kouta's forehead and decided to tell their life story to Katsuki.

Apparently they were not from around. They came from another side of the continent. At the age of four, his parents died at war and since then he was alone, striving to live, taking all kinds of jobs just to fill his stomach. Decades later, he saw Kouta on the streets, weak and starving. He gave his only bread to Kouta and ask about his parents. He learned that he was abandoned a year ago. Looking at Kouta reminds himself about his childhood life, scared, alone and no one to take care for him. In that moment, he decided to adopt him. He promised to himself that he will take care of Kouta and wont allow to experience the same life as he did.

After hearing the boy's story, Katsuki got up and walks out the house.

"Wait! Leaving already?!" He gently move Kouta's hand and went to Katsuki.

"It's getting dark. I need to go back. My parents and friends will get worried. Who knows what will happen." He said while fixing the saddle on the horse.

There is momentary pause between them. When Katsuki mounted to his horse, the boy looked at him.

"I-I'm Midoriya Izuku. Without you... I might be in trouble by now. Someday... I'll pay your kindness!"

"Katsuki" He mattered.

"What?"

He glared at Izuku with twitching eyes. "My name is Katsuki! Are you fucking deaf?!" Izuku giggles as he look at Katsuki getting all fired up all of a sudden.

As the sun sets, the light that slowly fades away illuminates the smaller boy's green eyes. He averted his sight trying not to loose control. "i'll come visit again tomorrow." He said as he turn his back to Izuku's blinding smile.

"Sure! I don't have much to offer but your always welcome here! Kacchan!" He said happily and quite excited.

"Kacchan?! My name is Katsuki!" He growls at him.

"But it fits you! It's cute!"

Katsuki's face went red and immediately turn his head hiding his blush to Izuku."Fine! Deku!"

"Deku?!" He said in confusion.

"Because your so weak and a cry baby!"

"FIne. Kacchan." He smiled at him once more making Katsuki flare up. He decided to live immediately before his heart burst from the strange tenderness his having.

To Be Continued...


End file.
